Tonight
by thecatandthebat19
Summary: Selina and Bruce discuss their plans for the night, including spending the night at a hotel. (Rated M for a reason!)
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, what about this one?" Bruce Wayne looked up from the magazine he was scanning through to see his girlfriend of four years, Selina Kyle, emerge from the curtain of the dressing room. Her long brown hair was tied back in a messy bun, and she wore no makeup. _She looks best like this_, he thought, a small smile creeping onto his face. Bruce always thought she looked gorgeous, but her natural look was by far his favourite. "Uh, Bruce?" she asked, snapping him out of the small trance he fell in. "Is this dress okay?"

He didn't answer her right away; he never did. Bruce liked to put thought into his replies, which could sometimes take a while. But today was different. "You look hot." He felt the three words roll off his tongue without any ounce of thought given.

And it was the truth. That was the best part. Selina had dragged him all the way to her favourite clothing store, and Bruce thought he was in for an afternoon of boredom, but it turned out to be just the opposite. And seeing her stand in front of him in a black spaghetti-strap dress that barely fell to her mid-thighs, he knew just how wrong he had been. "I like it," he added, her expression showing that she was clearly unconvinced.

Selina rolled her eyes. Bruce chuckled. _Damn, she's feisty_, he thought for the fifth time that day. Being in a relationship with her was like trying to contain a lit explosive, but he wouldn't have it any other way. "Honey, you've said that about every other dress I put on." He couldn't help but notice the hint of self-consciousness in her voice. That was odd. No firecracker ever got worried about their appearance.

Perhaps she was just tired and needed a bit more love today. Acknowledging this and knowing just how to play it, Bruce put aside the magazine, rose to his feet, and took two short steps towards her. He wrapped one arm around her waistline, his fingers dangerously close to her arse. Bruce tugged her closer to him, and she let out a giggle. "I think," his voice was barely a whisper, and Selina let out another giggle as his breath tickled her neck. "that this one is my favourite." He leaned in, hopeful for a kiss, but she was too fast. Placing her small hands on his shoulders, she had enough grip to hold him back.

"Mr. Wayne," she purred, sliding her leg up his own at a tantalizingly slow pace. "You wouldn't want your reputation ruined because of kissing me in a public place now, would you?" Selina pouted her lips, and it never failed to put a smile on Bruce's face. God, she was perfect. The way she spoke with him, fitting in flirtatious remarks here and there. She knew just how to push his buttons, as did he hers. That was what made their relationship so powerful, so sexual.

"Well," he began, running his free hand down her side. "if we're in-" At this point, he lifted her off of the ground and swiftly disappeared behind the dressing room curtain before putting her down. "-here, then it's not public, is it?" Selina swung the red curtain shut, before turning around and pinning Bruce against the wall and pressing her lips against his.

Bruce's fingers played with the elastic in her hair before pulling it out as careful as possible without breaking their kiss. Selina slid off the jacket Bruce had thrown on overtop of his suit and begain tugging at his navy tie. With both her hands trying to remove his tie, Bruce took this as an opportunity and picked her up off the ground, spun around, and pressed her back against the wall. She wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"Bruce," she broke away suddenly. "We can't just make out in a change room, you know."

He frowned, but understood. Selina stood up, picking the dresses off of the ground. "Well," Bruce said, helping to scoop up the remaining. "What if we go somewhere else. . .tonight?"

Selina grinned from ear to ear. "I like that idea very much, Mr. Wayne." And with that, she leaned in once more and planted a kiss on his lips, but broke away just as fast. "May I ask where you'll be taking me?" Her tone oozed with seduction as she slithered out of the dress she was wearing and began to change into her blue T-shirt and black jeans. "Or is it a secret?"

Bruce shook his head. "Not a secret," he said. "There are no secrets. And what would you say to dinner, and then perhaps a night in a hotel? You know there's a spa there, and a hot tub, and we can even order room service in the morning. . ." his voice trailed off, because he was lost in Selina's sparkling blue eyes.

"Sounds great," Selina handed Bruce his jacket. "But I really do need to know which dress you like. I'm kind of torn between the red one, the purple one, and the black one." She held up all three, looking expectant and nervous all at the same time.

"I like this one." Bruce took the black one out of her hands. "It already has some, uh, good memories, and I think you should wear it tonight."

Selina kissed him on the cheek. _He's so sweet_, she thought happily, watching him pay for the dress at the cashier. They walked out of the shop hand in hand, and as soon as they both crawled into the limousine and were hidden from the eye, they began to make out once more. The two of them knew that both of them shared the same hunger, the same thirst for each other.

_Can't wait for tonight,_ Bruce thought, smiling against Selina's lips.

_Tonight's going to be amazing, _Selina thought, running her fingers through his hair once more before the limo sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

"What restaurant are we going to?" Selina asked anxiously, removing her shirt and tossing it in the direction that her laundry basket sat in. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's butler, had just dropped them off at Wayne Manor, and Bruce was now lying on Selina's bed, watching her get ready. It didn't bother her, and that was what amazed him. She was never self conscious about her appearance, or at least not with him. "If you don't want to tell me the _name_...just tell me the _genre_, then."

"_Genre_?" Bruce teased, picking at a loose thread on her blanket. His eyes scanned the room, and he was almost shocked to see how little it had changed over the four years Selina had lived at the mansion with him. That was another thing he loved about her: though she was _adaptable_, Selina liked things to stay how they were. "I'm pretty sure a restaurant doesn't have a genre."

Selina turned to face him, slipping out of her jeans, so she was left in nothing but her lacy black bra and panties. _Damn, she's so freaking sexy_, Bruce bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. It was a horrible habit of his, smiling and laughing at the wrong moments, but it was also just another one of his flaws that Selina accepted. "You know what I mean," she snapped, though her tone wasn't angry. It was cheerful, almost inviting, and it made Bruce even more excited for their night together at the hotel than he had been before. "Like, is it fancy or casual? I don't want to overdress, and I don't want to underdress. You know what I mean?"

Bruce nodded because he did. He always was able to find some ounce of sense in what she was saying, even if the thought was absolutely preposterous. "I know," he said, rolling over onto his back. The mattress was comfy, and the pillows smelt like her perfume. That was odd, considering that she slept in his room practically every night, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "And the _genre_ would be fancy. I suggest you wear that-" He gestured to one of the diamond necklaces hanging on the mirror's corner before continuing, "-with those." He then pointed to the small grey box that lay on her dresser right beside him which displayed a box of matching diamond earrings. Bruce proceeded to get to his feet and took a few steps towards Selina, who was sliding the earrings into the piercings in her ears, so that he was looking down at her and the tips of their noses were touching ever so slightly. "And of course, this." With ease, he snatched a purple shawl off of Selina's dresser, wrapping it around her bare shoulders.

Selina held her breath. Bruce's fingers were warm against her cold shoulders, and his touch lingered after he removed his hands. Even though the shawl kept her warm, her body ached for his touch. Bruce smiled, wrinkling his nose at her. She knew he would turn around now; she knew he would leave to get ready. But she couldn't deal with that. Selina couldn't deal with Bruce not being by her side and practically went insane when he was gone, even if it was just for a minute. Ever since she thought she had lost him forever after he faked Batman's death, something changed inside of her. Selina felt as though something would go wrong if she wasn't there to protect him. No. That was wrong. Bruce was much stronger, smarter, and quicker than she was, there was no way she could protect him. _Defend, _she thought, watching him walk away. _I can defend him._ Selina collapsed onto the bed, lying precisely where he had been.

She lay there like that for several minutes. To her it felt like hours. Everything always felt longer, harder, _sadder_ when Bruce wasn't with her. God, how she wanted him. It couldn't even be specified as a want anymore, it was a _need_. Selina _needed_ to have him, just as he needed to have her. Their relationship was toxic, she would admit that. It was like a drug; once they first kissed, both of them needed...more. The passion that ran through the two was so strong. Selina needed him as much as she needed water or food to survive. Bruce was more than just her boyfriend. Bruce was more than Batman. He was her lifeline. Without him...she didn't even know. Selina couldn't-and didn't-want to imagine a life where she could not have Bruce Wayne.

"I love him," she whispered in shock, slowly sitting up. Though it was very clear how strongly these two felt about each other, Selina was not one to confess her feelings through words. But there was no denying it. Selina grinned, suddenly very giddy. _I love him! I really do! _And in that moment, somebody as emotionally guarded as Selina Kyle, was able to admit that, despite her wishes, she had fallen in love with the sexy billionaire. She fell for his goofy smile. She swooned when he laughed. Her heart melted when he took her in his strong arms late at night, protecting her from the world and all the dangers it presented.

As she got up to go and find Bruce, Selina knew that forever, unconditionally, she would be in deeply, madly in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lamborghini pulled up at the restaurant right at 5:15. At first, Selina was curious as to why they were eating dinner an hour earlier than they usually did, but quickly caught on when Bruce replied with a scarlet blush, "Well, I thought that if we ate a bit earlier, we'd have more...time at the, uh, hotel." She simply smiled and kissed his cheek. He was so charming when he blushed. Bruce crawled out of the car and extended his hand for her, laughing as he did so. Selina hesitantly slid her hand into his-no matter how long she had dated him, she knew that she would never get used to these gestures-and reluctantly let him help her out. Bruce kicked the car door shut with his foot. "Make sure you lock it," Selina reminded him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes mam," Bruce teased, but he locked the car anyways. "So...you excited for tonight?" He placed his left arm on her right shoulder, tugging her body closer to his. Selina giggled, and this took them both by surprise.

"Of course," she whispered, but her voice was drowned out by the laughs and yells of several people around them as soon as they entered the restaurant. A woman with short crimson hair pulled back in a bun greeted them, directing them to a table with an orange candle in the middle of it. Bruce pulled out a chair for Selina, and as she slid into hit, he kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. "I knew you'd look hot in that dress." Selina tried her best to contain her smile.

She watched him, lightly tapping her fingers against the table. All it took was a simple wave of his hand for a waitress to rush over to their table, take their orders, and scurry off. "You know," she began, slipping her hand into Bruce's. "I never thought I'd be in a restaurant with somebody as...sexy as you." _Bam_. Selina knew that this would catch him off guard, which was just what she wanted. And she grinned when she watched him open his mouth once, then snap it shut just as fast, knowing she had succeeded. "And I can't even begin to imagine how hot you look underneath that suit, but...I guess we'll just have to wait for tonight..."

"I guess so," Bruce agreed. Selina smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears with her free hand. "Or maybe not." Selina couldn't help but perk up at the hint of mischief in his voice. "If you wanted to...we _could _just, uh, leave, and head to the hotel earlier."

Selina didn't even respond; she rose to her feet, tugging at her shawl, and ran out of the restaurant. Bruce knew to follow her, and he did so, chuckling to himself. _And the firecracker has been lit_, he thought, catching up to her. She was sitting on the hood of the Lamborghini, awaiting his arrival. She grinned happily as he wrapped his strong arms around her, scooping her off the car and holding her. She ran her fingers down his back, feeling his strong muscles as he gently placed her on the ground. And although she had promised herself that there would be no kissing until they made it to the hotel, Selina stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

God, it was amazing. It always was. The way his toned arms wrapped around her waist, the way their tongues danced together. Bruce smiled against her lips, pressing her back against the car. His hands travelled up and down her left leg as she wrapped it around him. "Let's..." he panted, reluctantly pulling away. "We should get to the..." He knew what he wanted to say; Selina knew too. But neither of them wanted to break away.

"I know."

"But I just-"

"I know. Maybe we should-"

"I know."

"Dammit, Selina, what don't you know?" Bruce smiled. "Okay. Okay." It took them both a great amount of effort to pry themselves away. Selina turned to open the door, letting out a sigh. "What is it?" Bruce asked, suddenly concerned. _Maybe she doesn't want to go to a hotel. She didn't seem overly convinced when I ran the idea by her earlier. _"Do you not want to go? I can just cancel the room." He shoved his hand into his pant pocket, fishing around for his phone.

"No," Selina said suddenly. "I want to go. I really, _really_ want to. I mean, we haven't had a night completely alone since...I don't even know when. And Bruce, you don't even have the slightest idea as to how much I am _dying _to have sex with you. Like, seriously." They both blushed here. _She's so hot!_ Bruce smiled. "But..." her voice trailed off, her eyes lost somewhere far behind him.

He waited a moment. "But?" he asked, trying to get her attention again. He loved the spark in her eyes when she refocused on him. It was like when he flicked the television on and there was a moment of static before the program loaded. _Just another thing I love about her._ He frequently wondered how many things she liked about him, but always concluded that it didn't matter, that there would have to be a lot if she had willingly stuck with him for this long.

"But I just don't want to wait." Like always, her reply took him by surprise. "I don't want to wait, Bruce. I've waited too long and I just...you know what? Just drive fast." Selina opened the car door, sliding into the front seat. Bruce walked around the car and sat down in front of the wheel.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't want to wait either. Lucky for you, Miss Kyle, I know a shortcut. We'll be there in three minutes. Five minutes, tops." He began to speed away, but not before he caught her smiling out of the corner of his eye.

They drove in comfortable silence. Selina gazed out of the window, counting in her mind as the minutes past by. _Two and a half...two and three quarters...three..._ She couldn't help but laugh when they pulled up in the parking lot of the hotel, right when she reached three. The two of them met each other's gaze for a moment, before unbuckling their seatbelts and bursting out of the car, racing each other to the entrance. Selina was so caught up in beating him that she nearly missed the beautiful sign that read in sparkling letters, **_La Luna._**Bruce had reached her just as she bolted through the entrance, and he was fast enough to catch the end of her joyful laugh.

He was letting her win, they both knew that. But what Selina didn't bother to consider was that to get into the room, she needed a _key._ And to get a key, she would have to check in at the front desk as Bruce Wayne. She was good at disguises, he would admit that, but nobody would believe that she was him. Out of breath, he reached the desk. "Wayne. Room 214." He held his hand out as the lady babbled on about something, but he was busy watching Selina. She stood near the elevator, her shawl balled up in her hands. When their eyes met, she smiled her most genuine smile, one that only occurred when she was truly excited. He felt the lady slip a small envelope into his hand and didn't even bother to look at it before he raced up to her.

The elevator door dinged, swinging open. They both stepped inside and the door was still wide open when Selina pinned Bruce against the wall, kissing him. He laughed and was just about to pick her up when the door swung open again. He groaned, watching her skip off happily. "You know you need a key, right?" he yelled, triumphantly waving the key above his head. She froze. She retreated back to him, leaning against the wall as he fumbled with the key, jamming it into the lock. The door opened after a couple of tries, and he hoisted her off of the ground, running inside the room like a little boy.

As she kicked the door shut with her heel, one thought was running through both of their minds. _This is gonna be the best night ever_.


	4. Chapter 4

_God, I am so excited! _Selina thought, kicking her heels off. Bruce had disappeared into the washroom a few minutes beforehand. She could barely contain her laugh as she tossed the shawl onto the desk. Skipping like a little girl, she plopped down onto the mattress, barely containing her excitement. She felt much younger than she was, flipping over onto her stomach and supporting her chin with her hands that were bent at the elbows, kicking her legs that bent at the knees back and forth.

The bed was facing the television that stood on a wooden dresser. On the right of the dresser was the desk that had her shawl, purse, and heels on top of it. There was also a stack of books on the desk, and she identified them as the same ones sitting on the nightstand left of the bed. Left of the dresser was a couch and table with two chairs. Right beside the nightstand was the washroom. And inside the washroom was _Bruce._ She let out a sigh, growing impatient. "What are you doing in there?" she yelled, biting down gently on her bottom lip. Selina didn't care if people complained that she was too loud, though she figured they wouldn't. _Not yet, at least. _She laughed again at the dirty thought. "Bruce, hurry up!"

"Calm down, Selina," he called. "I'm just making sure they included everything I requested in the bathroom. I figured we wouldn't be bringing our own soap or shampoo, so I called earlier." The door opened and he stepped out. Selina frowned when she saw he was still in his suit, tie and all. _At least his shoes are off_, she noted. "So..." He sat down beside her on the bed, lightly rubbing her back. His hands travelled from her shoulders down to her hips and then back up again, massaging any tense spots he came across. But when his hands reached her hips for the third time, Selina couldn't take it anymore. She rolled slightly on her side and pulled Bruce onto her, their lips locking. Their tongues began to battle for dominance as Selina slid Bruce's suit jacket off.

The two broke apart just long enough for Bruce to flip onto his back, letting Selina straddle him. She could feel the bulge in his pants already and laughed. Bruce felt her fingers begin to play with his tie, and he pulled away to help her. Selina let out another giggle. _She's in a good mood_, he thought as she cast his tie aside. _And damn, that laugh..._She began unbutton his shirt, but his hands pushed hers back. "What?" she asked. He smiled at the hint of impatience in her voice. It made him feel special, like she wanted him. No, he knew that. She _needed _him, and the feeling was mutual, of course.

"I just...nothing." He let her hands free, grinning when she did. Soon Bruce's shirt was removed and before Selina could make a move to his belt buckle, he quickly stood, snatching her off of the bed. Selina tilted her head back, laughing hysterically as she wrapped her legs around Bruce's waist. God, how she loved him. She was so lucky to love him. She knew that she didn't deserve him, that she could go through a hundred lifestyles and still not, but he loved her. He accepted all of her flaws, and that was what attracted her the most to him. Selina became so lost in thought she gasped when Bruce slammed her back against the wall between the bathroom door and the mirror. His facial expression instantly softened. "Did I hurt you?" he demanded.

"Not yet," she smirked, squeezing her legs tightly around him. They were both equally aroused, and they were both not willing to admit it. That was another thing Selina loved about their relationship. Power. Bruce hated when she had power over him, dangling whatever it was over his head. He felt like a cat, trying to snatch a thread that his owner was taunting him with. That was why she was the Catwoman; she knew just what would drive him insane and knew just how much to give him before taking it away. And he loved her for it, he loved her so much. He was so lucky to love her.

His hands slid up her thighs and underneath her dress, teasing her by playing with the hem of her underwear. "Goddamn," she whispered, bucking her hips against his. Damn. Bruce suddenly lost all patience and yanked her lace panties off, biting the inside of his cheeks to hide his grin when he felt how wet they were. Without warning, he shoved a finger inside of her. "Oh! God!" she hissed, pulling her dress off herself. Selina felt her eyes shut as Bruce shoved another finger inside...and then another...She couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Dammit! Make love to me already!" She was never afraid to express these feelings to him, because she knew deep down that he wanted it to.

Bruce didn't need to be told twice. He tossed Selina onto the bed, unbuckling his belt and practically ripping his pants off. She had begun to slither underneath the covers, but he grabbed her hips and roughly yanked her back to him. This surprised the both of them; Bruce, because he didn't know why he was being so rough with her, and Selina_ because _he was being so rough with her. And damn, was he sexy. The concentrated look on his face as he removed his boxers and flipped her over so she was lying on her stomach. It hurt her neck to crane around, but she would do anything to look at him. "You once told me you hated how gentle I was with you," Bruce said, his voice husky. _Oh, Lord!_ Was there anything he could do that wouldn't arouse her?

"I remember," she replied as he tore her bra off, grabbing her shoulders and pulling them up so she was on all fours. "But you never listened to me. Maybe it's just bec - OH!" Selina had to bite her lip to keep from shrieking when Bruce suddenly jammed his manhood inside of her, none too gently. "Holy shit!" Selina's breath came in short gasps as Bruce placed his hands on her hips and began thrusting inside of her. This was it, _this _was what Selina had waited so long for. And now that he revealed his plans to not treat her like a doll anymore...

"Well," he huffed, coming close to reaching his climax. "that's...about...to...change!" Selina winced. She loved this new side of him, this darker side, but God...his thrusts inside of her were painful and much harsher than they usually were, but she couldn't resist this passion, this _need_. She collapsed against the bed as she felt Bruce release his load inside of her. "Selina..." Bruce whispered, plopping down beside her on the bed. He looked so sexy, with a layer of sweat coating his forehead. "We aren't done yet, are we?"

She felt...Selina didn't even know anymore. Was it lust? Love? Admiration? It didn't even matter anymore. "No, I don't think we are." Selina and Bruce engaged in a kiss again, and his strong hands yanked her body on top of his, so her pussy was right on top of his groin. Even though he just came inside of her, Bruce felt his cock harden and twitch as Selina began to rock back and forth. Bruce knew that right now she had much more power over him, and the only thing that bothered him about this was the fact that she knew it, too. And even if he had just controlled her, even if he had proven just how rough he could be with her...Bruce knew he needed to prove himself again.

So, pulling away from their kiss and meeting Selina's eyes for just a moment, he turned her over so that her back was pressed against the mattress and he was on top of her, his weight distributed on his knees. His hand reached for her breasts as he left a hot-breathed trail of kisses down her collarbone, past her chest, and then reconnecting with her lips, just as he shoved his manhood inside of her. Selina's screams were muffled by the kiss, and they both were grateful for Bruce's quick thinking. Selina and Bruce would be very embarrassed if somebody complained about their...noises.

As he began to move his hips against her, Selina felt her orgasm approaching her already. _Damn_. If she came now, Bruce would know he had won this round. If she waited for him to cum first, then nobody would really win. She began chewing on her lip. _Don't you dare_, she reminded herself, but it was even harder for her to contain the orgasm. Selina knew that if she looked at him she would lose instantly, so she closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Selina and Bruce also savoured the silence. Whenever they had sex it was very quiet, because they were both so caught up in making love to each other that there was no time to make conversation.

_God, she's so tight! _Bruce thrust a few more times inside of her, savouring the pure bliss, before he came again, his seed coating her insides. Despite the struggle to catch his breath, he let out a laugh as he felt her orgasm come flooding down, and realized that she had been waiting. But it didn't matter. He fell down beside her, both of them lying on their backs. Bruce glanced over at her, worried that he might have gotten carried away and was much to rough with her, but when he saw the bright smile on her face, he knew she had enjoyed it just as much as he did.

Bruce closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Selina pulled the covers off of the floor and lay them overtop of their bodies. She rolled over on her right side, letting her head rest against Bruce's chest. Her fingers traced his abs and the scars that covered his chest. She felt his hands slowly creep up the side of her leg, which was entangled with his own. "I love you." Selina whispered, surprising the both of them. This was true, of course, and both she and Bruce knew it was, but it still came as a shock to him. Selina wasn't one to express her emotions verbally, and this was a huge surprise, coming from her. Selina kissed his shoulder. Bruce began stroking the hair off of her forehead before he pressed his lips to her left temple. "I love you too, Miss Kyle."

And they lay like that, not moving and not speaking. Occasionally the two would meet each other's gaze, and, although no words were shared, Bruce and Selina both knew that they were exchanging kisses in another world. It was an endless romance, signified in a single glance. And it was beautiful.

**A/N: Okay, so that was the last chapter of this story. I'm going to continue this though, but in a different story. It will be maybe a month later, but it'll just be easier than continuing this one. REVIEW please! **


End file.
